Stupid Arguments
by Slow Walker
Summary: When James infuriates Lily on the train ride to Hogwarts, how will he get her to fall in love with him? Rated for language and will posibly change in the future. I'm bad at summaries, and no, there isn't a full summary inside. Just read and review please!
1. The Train Ride

_Lily_

I sat down in the corner of one of the plushy blue benches in the compartment and stared out the window. Alice plopped down beside me, flipping her short black hair out of her piercing black eyes.

"Hey Lily!" she exclaimed excitedly. Alice was always excited. Though on this occasion I agreed with her being excited. We were finally going back to Hogwarts! Finally!

"Hi Alice! Seen Frank yet?" I smirked. She blushed and hit me lightly on the arm.

"Shut up," she muttered under her breath, then added something about castrating girls.

"I don't think you can castrate girls, Al," I told her.

"Hi guys! Wow, thanks for finding me outside, I mean, that was really sweet of you! I would have done the same thing for you. I mean, since it only takes about five minutes," cried the blonde girl in the doorway.

"Sorry Jayne! We figured you could find your own way! I mean, we are in our sixth year!" I apologized. She smiled.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm really mad," she brushed it off. That was typical Jayne; she never took life to seriously.

"So, how was your summer?" she asked us.

"Great! I didn't see Potter at all!" I giggled.

"Well then, it's time for you to submerge yourself in my awesomeness again, Lilykins!" a deep voice interrupted from the door.

"Figures you'd be here to ruin my good mood," I spat at him.

"Aww! But Lilykins! Does that mean we can't snog behind stairwells and skip class again?" he pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"In your perverted dreams, Potter," I snapped at him. God, he really irked me. He was just so, confident. But I wasn't jealous. There is no way in hell that I'm jealous of James Potter.

"You'll be there in my perverted dreams baby," he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sirius!" Jayne shouted in my ear.

"Hi Jayne!" Sirius called from behind James. Jayne jumped off the bench and hugged Sirius hard. He smiled and hugged her back, letting his hand drift down to rest on her ass.

"Sirius! Bad!" she scolded him, smiling. He pouted at her.

"Well, since I've been so bad, maybe you could punish me. I know this really secluded compartment with curtains you can snap closed…" he trailed off. She stared hard at him.

"Hilarious. Really, you're a riot a minute."

"I never joke with you baby!" he laughed right back. I noticed that James had sat down across from me, and that Jayne was sitting on Sirius' lap while Remus, Peter and Frank stood in the doorway looking really awkward.

"Hi Frank!" Alice said brightly.

"Hi," he mumbled back, blushing a little. Aww! They liked each other! I can feel a year of matchmaking coming up!

"…yeah, see how Lilykins is just awed speechless by my glory!" I was jolted out of my daze by James' voice.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Why would I be awed speechless by you?"

"What girl wouldn't want this?" he asked, gesturing to his body.

"Um, me!" I said. He pulled his feet up and rested them on the bench beside me, blocking my way out. Just then, the trolley full of sweets and candies came by. Just my luck.

"Oi! Potter! Move your big feet!" I called.

"And why would I want to do that, Lilykins?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

"Because I will castrate you with a spoon if you don't."

"I doubt that. How 'bout this? I'll move my feet if you go out with me."

"Again, Potter? You know she won't date you," the nice old lady pushing the trolley said. I smiled triumphantly and started to step over his legs. When I was almost over, he pushed his knees up, making me fall onto his lap where he embraced me and held me tightly.

"Potter! Let go of me this instant!" I screeched at him.

"Nuh uh! I lurve you too much!"

"If you really loved me you would let go of me!"

"You're right. But if I really _really _ loved you I would shield you from all evils! Which means I'll never let go of you!" he giggled. I scowled, then smiled as I was overcome by a wonderful idea. I leaned down until my mouth was almost touching his ear.

"You know what James? You're totally right. And I'm perfectly content to sit here until we reach Hogwarts. Though I'm sure you can find a secluded compartment…" I whispered lowly. It did the trick, James was so surprised that he loosened his grip on me just enough for me to slip out.

"Ha! I tricked you! I'm free!" I laughed at him. He scowled at me.

"You know Lilykins, I do know a nice separate compartment. I would love to show you," he smirked at me.

"Oh ha, ha," I said without emotion as I bought a pumpkin pasty and five chocolate frogs from the candy cart. "Thank you," I told the lady. She smiled at me. I smiled back and turned around and glared at the brat because he was resting his feet on my seat.

"Move your damned feet Potter!" I screamed at him. He smiled lazily up at me.

"Maybe if you weren't so rude we could get along Lilykins."

"Why do you even call me that?" I asked angrily, referring to 'Lilykins'.

"Oh come on. You know you love it. Besides, you're my Lilykins!" I sneered at him and kicked his legs.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for woman? You could have just asked!" he yelled at me.

"I already did, dipshit!" I yelled back.

"Didn't have to kick me so bloody hard," he muttered as he lowered his feet. I smiled and sat down, opening my pumpkin pasty.

I looked around the crowded room and saw Alice and Frank sitting next to each other not saying anything, just looking really awkward; the opposite of Sirius and Jayne, who were flirting and Jayne was still sitting on Sirius' lap. Peter was stuffing his face with candy and Potter was just staring at me.

"Do I have crumbs on my lips?" I asked him curtly.

"Huh, what?" he responded eloquently.

"You were staring. That makes me think I have crumbs on my lips or something."

"You could have my lips on your lips, baby."

"Oh my god, Potter! When will you just give up? I'm not going to go out with a pathetic little asshole who's asked me every day at least once for the past six years if I would date him!" I screamed at him. I subconsciously noticed that the room had gone silent, but I didn't pay it any attention.

"Why can't you take a hint? I. Don't. Like. YOU! Get it through your thick skull!" He looked slightly hurt, but this was James Potter. He didn't let anything anyone said bother him.

"Well if that's how you feel about it," he whispered, looking a little pale, but again, this is James Potter!

"Yes, that's how I feel about it!" I snapped. He bowed his head.

"I'll go talk to Snivelly then. I'm sure he won't mind the company of another pureblood, I mean, since he was the best friend of a filthy little mudblood for so long," he spat at me. I paused. Had I really hurt him so bad that he would call me a mudblood _and_ use my broken relationship with my best friend? He jumped up and stormed out, slamming the door loudly.

"I'd better go talk to him," Sirius excused himself. Jayne nodded and everyone just sat there looking really awkward.

"So, ready to get back to the magical world?" Alice asked, trying to break the silence. I snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Seriously, Lily! Just give him a chance! Why do you hate him so much anyway?" Alice exploded at me. I was actually scared, Alice never raised her voice. "You might find out that he's a decent guy if you would give him a damn chance!"

"There's no point in even trying anymore is there? He'll never talk to me again!" I yelled back at her. Strangely I felt a tinge of sadness at realizing that. James and I would never bicker again. What's the point in thinking about it? I didn't think while I was yelling at him, I don't deserve to now.

**A/N: Yeah, this is the first fanfic I've tried, so please be nice!**


	2. Sirius acts Serious

A/N: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer the first chapter. But seriously, this is FANfiction. If I were JK Rowling, I would be off in England (that's another thing, I'm American) and I would be filthy rich. Which I'm not. No matter where I live or what school I go to.

_James_

I stormed down the hallways of the moving train. Damn her! Stupid friking little bitch! She had no right to go and yell at me like that! I walked angrily, pushing younger children out of my way. I slammed into an empty compartment, and closed the door roughly. A few seconds later the door opened softly and Sirius entered.

"You okay mate?" he asked quietly. I sighed and looked at him wearily.

"What am I supposed to do Padfoot? The one girl I've ever thought about spending more than a day with hates my guts! I can't spend two years knowing that Lily hates me. I'll friking die!" I moaned.

"Well, maybe she feels just as bad about it as you do," he suggested.

"Yeah right," I responded bitterly. "Lily thinks before saying anything. It's not like she didn't mean it."

"Prongs, you can't mope the entire year!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Sirius sat and thought about this for a while.

"I know! We'll set you guys up together!" he exclaimed happily. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Me and Moony and Wormtail and Frank and Alice and Jayne! Come on! We're your friends, let us help!"

"You can try, but seriously, if she hates me even more, then I'll have your head!" I smiled at him. He grinned back at me, flashing perfectly white teeth.

"You can't seriously think that _we_ would let you down. Not at a time like this!" Sirius mockingly exclaimed.

"Actually, Padfoot, that's exactly what I was thinking," I smiled at him. He scowled.

"No need to thank me, Prongs. I mean, it's not like I'll be giving up any of my time to help you with broken relationships that you screwed up!" he said over-dramatically.

"Oh shut it! I didn't screw it up! She yelled!"

"Yeah, only 'cause you're freakin' obsessed with her! Give her space, Prongs! Girls need two things. Time and space."

"So, you think if I could alter time and space then she would like me?" I asked jokingly.

"Just forget it then!" he smiled and laid down on the bench. I sighed and laid down on the other. I closed my eyes and thought about Lily. Her fiery red hair, how her eyes sparkled, even when she yelled at me. How angry she looked when she screamed for me to leave. Suddenly, and unpleasant voice jolted me out of my daydreams.

"Oh, this compartment is full of Potter and Black dirt," Lucius Malfoy said over his shoulder and the students behind him snickered. I sat up straight, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Sirius was angrily pulling out his wand.

"Eh! We noticed that you made Evans cry Potter! I would never treat a girl that bad! Did she cry when she saw how small your equipment was too?" and oily voice said from the middle of the group. I stood and pulled out my wand too, pointing it at Lucius.

"I didn't say it! Honestly, if you want to hurt someone, try Severus over there," Lucius said in an indifferent tone. Snape stepped out of the group.

"Yeah, Potter! You gonna punish me 'ere?" Snape asked, smirking.

"Oh, I see no reason why not." I flicked my wand and Snape's greasy black hair twisted and writhed and became a nest of snakes.

"Brilliant James!" Sirius crowed from beside me. And it was. They were marvelous snakes, all shiny and black with sharp looking white teeth and forked tongues.

"Pity they won't last long though," I stated.

"They better not, _Potter_!" spat an enraged Malfoy. "Or you can be sure that someone from the Ministry will be showing up shortly to your dorm room!" With that he turned on heel and marched away, trying to look rather important while Snape tried to find the right counter curse to fix his hair.

"As if he liked it better before," Sirius muttered, laying back down. "Personally I'd keep the snakes. They're wicked cool!"

"Yeah, how 'bout I give you some," I grumbled before falling asleep on the train.

"Oi! Potter!" A loud voice jolted me out of my sleep.

"I don't think he's awake," another voice whispered. Then I felt two hands on my side and the next think I knew I was laying on the ground getting a painful bruise.

"Damn it!" I swore. I opened my eyes blearily, and Lily, Alice, Jayne, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank laughing at me.

"Now Potter, there are small children aboard this train. Well, not anymore because we are the last ones here!" Lily laughed.

"What? We're already at Hogwarts?" I asked, trying to catch up.

"Uh, yeah! And you're not in your robes," Jayne added. I swore again. This really wasn't turning out for the best. I smiled charmingly.

"Well then, I need to change. Though Lilykins is allowed to stay," I smiled sweetly at her.

"In your perverted dreams Potter!" she spat and stormed off. The rest of the group followed her, except for Sirius, who leaned against the doorframe as I changed into my robes.

"Seriously, not cool. Did you see the look on her face? She looked utterly disgusted with you."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll be able to start afresh with her during the Feast. Speaking of which, let's go!"

"I doubt you'll be able to 'start afresh'! I mean, she already has her impression of you for this year. I mean, you probably could confound her, or do a memory charm. I hear that fellow Lockhart's good at those. But I wouldn't. Lockhart is wicked expensive!" he puffed as we ran to reach the carriages before they all left.

"Sirius! I'm not gonna confound her!" I yelled at him, not even breaking a sweat. Ha! Take that! Who said quiditch never made muscle!

"Oh! There's one still left. OI! What's his name again?"

"DIGGORY!" I called loudly. "CAN YOU HOLD THE CARRIAGE?" I asked loudly. He nodded and stood outside. "Thanks mate!" I puffed as we reached him.

"Sure thing, Potter," he said as we all got in the carriage. I looked at the cabin and saw only Arthur Weasly, that weirdo muggle lover other than myself, Sirius and Amos.

"H-hi," Arthur said in a weird voice. I smiled at him. Not warmly mind you, I gave him my I-don't-really-know-you-but-you-said-hi smile. Sirius nodded.

"So, have any luck with Jayne yet?" I asked Sirius.

"Yeah, actually. I asked her out while you were fantasizing about snogging Lily and she was fantasizing about breaking your neck," he quipped.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. We're going to Hogsmead the first weekend we have."

"I'm proud of you mate." I fake sniffed. "My little boy is growing up." He pushed me and I hit the side of the carriage.

"Ow!" I muttered.

"Oh stop your whinin' you big baby!" he countered.

"We're here. Well, hope to see you all soon," Arthur Weasly stuttered and held out his hand to shake, but when no one took it, he bent his elbow and snapped, then left the carriage. Diggory smiled at us, then got out.

"Well mate, another whole year at Hogwarts! How ya feel about that?" Sirius clapped me on the back.

"Feel great, man. Lily hates my guts and I blew my chances again, after I blew it the first time, and we haven't even gotten inside yet."

"Aww, Prongsie! Don't worry too much about Evans! Be happy! Think about it this way. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and Lily is only one. I think I heard somewhere that out there there are seven people who you would be ecstatic to be with. Like, love with all your heart and all that shit.

"Thanks, but I'll take Lily," I responded as we walked up the stairs.

"Oh come on Prongs! You can have any bloody girl in the whole bloody school and you try to go after Lily-bloody-Evans! There are other fish in the sea my friend."

"Yea, I know. But I happen to love this particular fish."


	3. James and Remus and Love, Oh My!

_Lily_

"I swear Lily! He said that he would be happy with no one but you."

"In those words?" I asked Arthur skeptically.

"Well, Sirius and James were talking and Sirius said that there are seven people in the world that are your soul mates, and told James to stop obsessing with you. Then Sirius made some comment about fish in the sea, then James said that he 'happened to love this particular fish'." Arthur finished.

"And James didn't pay you to do this? Bribe you in any way?" Jayne interrogated.

"I swear! I'll swear on anything!"

"Swear on Molly's head!" Alice demanded.

"What?" he asked, blushing a little and looking slightly confused.

"Swear on Molly's head! Oh, come on! Cut the bull, everyone knows you fancy her!"

"I swear on Molly's head that what I just said is true. That James loves you. Oh, Sirius also said that he and Jayne were going to Hogsmead together," he mumbled at me. Alice squealed and Jayne scowled, both turned their backs to him.

"Thanks Arthur," I smiled at him. He blushed again and stumbled off.

"So…you and Potter," Jayne said.

"Oh shut up! I don't fancy Potter!" I yelled a little too loudly I realized as I saw some startled third years look over. Lowering my voice, I repeated, "I don't fancy Potter!"

"Denial. That's the first clue," Alice said to Jayne, who nodded her head gravely. "Being defensive is the next right?"

"I think so," Jayne said, still not giggling.

"Are you two idiots being serious?" I asked, paling a little.

"No, I'm being Sirius," he exclaimed from behind me, making me jump and drop a spoonful of mashed potatoes into my lap.

"Damn you Sirius! That is _so_ overused!" I exclaimed as I waved my wand to make the mess disappear. He smiled charmingly.

"Love you too Lily!" he grinned like an idiot, taking a seat next to Jayne. When James sat next to me I realized the other Marauders were there too. Remus sat next to Peter who both sat opposite us on the table. I looked over at James, who had already begun to eat again. God, his hair was so messy! I just wanted to take a comb and a bottle of hairspray and make it lay flat! Did I really want to, or was that just my customary thought at seeing his messy hair? I thought about it a while, only snapping out of my trance when James interrupted.

"Do I have crumbs on my lips?" he asked mockingly. I sneered at him.

"Naw, she was just caught up in your 'awesomeness'!" Alice mocked him back.

"HEY! I _am _pretty damn awesome!" he defended himself. "Right Remus?"

"Huh? Oh I totally agree. I think that all libraries should be burned."

"You guys do that just to annoy me, don't you?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, pretty much," Remus laughed at the angry/exasperated/amused look on my face. The rest of the meal was spent in easy conversation. At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up to give his customary speech.

"And I would like to welcome Professor Gertrude Hagglesnort. She will be taking over care of magical creatures, and I would also like to acknowledge our new Head Boy and Girl. Lily Evans and Remus Lupin! The prefects already know the passwords to your dormitories, so first years make sure to follow them. Heads, I would like a word before you go." With that, he sat back down and everyone started to leave the Great Hall.

"Wow, Remus, Head Boy. Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged and said,

"I dunno. You didn't ask and I figured you would all find out here." I smiled. Remus would be a good Head Boy. Much better than Potter would have been. I wonder what it would have been like if Potter was Head Boy. I snorted. It would have been a very disorganized year where nothing and no one had to follow the rules. Yes, Remus was a much better choice.

"Lily, come on, Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to us," Remus shook my shoulder gently. I looked up and was surprised to see he looked really worried.

"Aww Remus, you can't really think that Dumbledore's gonna get mad at you. You look like you're walking up to the hangman." Even my words of comfort didn't manage to wipe the worried look off his face. I shook my head and walked up to the head of the room with Remus. Dumbledore looked at us gravely though his half-moon spectacles. He inhaled deeply, and started to talk.

"Remus, are you sure you still want to do this?" he asked Remus. Remus just stood there, looking a little pale and shook his head. "Very well. Do you want to or do you want me to?"

"Um, Professor, what's going on?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Lily, going into this position, there is something you need to know about Remus." He looked at Remus and didn't say anything else.

"Um, Lily, I'm a werewolf," he said quietly. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're a werewolf? Like, turn-at-the-full-moon, eat-whatever-or-whoever-I-can-find werewolf?" I asked, my voice an octave higher than normal. Remus just nodded, not looking at me. "Okay, so I just need to stay away from you at the full moon?" I asked. Dumbledore and Remus looked at me, disbelieving, as if they had prepared for much worse, perhaps a two year old tantrum.

"Uh, yeah. I also can't patrol those nights, and don't be worried about me if I come back with scratches and bruises. Don't be worried about Peter or James or Sirius either. They'll be fine."

"Um, what part do they play in your transformation?" I asked timidly.

"They…they're animagi, and yes, I do know it's dangerous, and yes, it is illegal, but please Lily! If I didn't have them then I'd go around killing students!"

"I'm not gonna turn you in!" I said indignantly.

"Thanks Lils," he muttered. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now then, you have your own dormitory, and you may each choose up to three friends to stay with you. Yes, Remus, it is supposed to be two, but I stretched the rules a little. Shh," his eyes twinkled as he smiled. "You can find your common room behind the portrait of all the founders of this school. Your password is 'cinnamon bites'. I do love a good cinnamon roll." Lily and Remus smiled at him and left to find their friends and explore their room.

"Alice, Jayne! COME HERE!" I shouted as I reached where they were starting to unpack their trunks.

"What is it? Oh my god, did Potter kiss you? He totally kissed you!" Jayne exclaimed.

"No! Potter didn't kiss me! But start repacking!" I grinned.

"What, why?" they asked.

"Well, you do want to live in the Head's dormitory with me, don't you?"

"Are you serious!?" Alice screamed.

"Haven't we already been though this? _I'm _Sirius!" cried an amused looking Sirius standing in the door way.

"Hi! So, are you guys moving into the Head dormitory as well?" Jayne asked, smiling at Sirius.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "All of us in the same place. At night. With no teachers. And no first years. And probably quite a few comfortable beds…" he trailed off, smirking at Jayne.

"And the first think we're gonna do when we get there is conjure up a barrier so that Sirius can't enter Jayne's room and Jayne can't enter Sirius' room."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet your bed will be plenty comfortable, Head Girl!" Sirius smirked at me. I sneered back at him.

"You are not entering my bedroom under _any_ circumstances!" I ordered.

"Come on! I wanna see the dormitory!" Alice begged. "Oh, and Lily, you can have another person, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. Do you want me to invite someone for you?" I asked suggestively.

"Well, everybody seems to like him, so could Frank come too?" she asked, blushing deep crimson.

"Aww! Alice is a tomato!" James called out.

"Shut up Potter!" Alice yelled at him. I smiled.

"Sure. Go find him, I'll finish repacking for you. Meet you in the common room in five." I waved my wand as she sprinted out of the room to find Frank. We all walked down to the common room, everyone carrying luggage except for Remus. We scrambled to sit down on various sofas and chairs, and somehow I ended up practically on top of James. I blushed madly at the situation, which Sirius seemed to think was quite funny. When I tried to get up, James shifted his weight slightly, pinning me down by my ankles which he was sitting on. I was about to yell at him, but then remembered Alice's words on the train about being nice to him. So I didn't say anything. Soon we heard Alice bounding down the stairs, looking very excited as she pulled Frank and his luggage behind her. She raised her eyebrow at the way I was sitting, which for some reason wasn't all that uncomfortable, but said nothing. Remus looked over and saw them, and stood rapidly.

"Let's go!" Jayne jumped up, pulling Sirius up too.

"Well aren't you just full of energy?" Sirius laughed as we all walked (except for Jayne who was skipping) towards the portrait of the founders. When we got there Remus looked at the portrait. All the founders were there, and Salazar Slytherin looked _very _disappointed to see so many Gryffindors.

"You can't seriously be the Heads," he sneered. "Firstly there's too many to be two Heads and four friends, and secondly you're all from Gryffindor. I disapprove highly."

"Cinnamon Bites," Remus told Godric Gryffindor. He nodded and swung the painting forwards. Remus stepped aside, and Lily entered first. At what she saw, she stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger! Yay! I do love being evil. And this is the longest chapter yet! Hip hip hooray for me! It's longer by roughly 250 words! Hee hee! And yes, I do know that the book said that James was Head Boy, but I think Remus is a better pick. Oh, one of my beta's says that Dumbledore didn't know about them being animagi, but I think he did. Whatever. Please read and review! I want to hear what you think! And you don't even have to be a member to review!


	4. Truth or Dare and James being Sensitive

_James_

"Lily?" I asked when she stopped walking. "Lily are you okay?"

"I…this room…I'm at a loss for words. Come see for yourselves." She stepped inside and immediately I saw why she stopped walking. The common room was beautiful. It was decorated in a red and gold theme, and it had six of the most comfortable looking sofas I'd ever seen. There was a fireplace, three chairs around it and fluffy looking pillows scattered on the floor.

"Wow," muttered Alice as she entered.

"Yeah, I think 'wow' just about sums it up," Remus said. We looked around and saw that there were two large arches at the end of the room. Above one were the words "Head Girl" and above the other were the words "Head Boy".

"Well, I guess we know where we're supposed to go," muttered Lily as she walked though the archway labeled "Head Girl". Remus mimicked her actions with the "Head Boy" archway, and Sirius and Peter and I followed him while Jayne and Alice followed Lily. Frank just stood there looking lost.

"Uh, Frank you should probably come with us," I told him. "Unless you _want_ your toenails painted sparkly pink with nail polish that doesn't come off!" I mock glared at Lily, who was doubled over laughing.

"That was _so _funny!" she laughed.

"Glad someone can see the humor in it," I muttered as I walked through the arch. Inside, there were five different doors. At the end of the hall, clearly Remus' room, was a big heavy-looking wood door. On the sides leading to it, there were four doors facing each other. Sirius had already entered one, and was bouncing on the bed. Peter was looking around his room, and Frank was just looking awkward.

"Frank, man. You're gonna have to loosen up. You'll be living with us and Sirius' weird behavior. Now, which room do you want?" I asked.

"Um, I don't really care. Why don't you pick. I looked in the first remaining room and gasped. There were pictures of famous quidditch players and a golden snitch carved into the headboard of the bed.

"I choose this one. Hands down." Frank looked relieved.

"Good. I was hoping so. The other room is so cool! It's full of books and potions equipment and a bunch of other cool stuff too! It's really neat!"

"Great, now you and Moony can have a geek slumber party! Maybe you could hold contests to see who can make the best potion the fastest!" I mocked as I jumped onto my bed.

"Moony?" Frank asked.

"Oh, Remus. Sorry, forgot you don't know the nicknames. I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony and Peter is Wormtail. You don't have to call us by those names though." I sighed and rolled over on the bed. Yes! I love water beds! Frank nodded and left silently to go explore his geek room and I drifted off into sleep.

"Oh James. I'm so sorry for ignoring your obvious love for me for so long," sighed the girl in my arms. I turned my face down to press a soft kiss into red hair.

"I knew you always loved me," I assured her. "Though it is nice to hear you say it finally." She smiled up at me and I stared into beautiful emerald eyes. Without thinking, I dipped my head down, kissing her gently on full pink lips. I took me slightly by surprise, but she kissed me back. Lily Evans was kissing me back. She stood on tiptoe to whisper in my ear.

"James! Wake up! Jesus Christ man, wake up!" I sat straight up.

"Wha you want?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes. Oh shit. It was a dream. Damn it was a bloody dream! "SIRIUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What? Why?" he exclaimed as he jumped off my bed.

"You interrupted my bloody dream you half-wit! Oh my God I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as I chucked pillows at him.

"James! Calm down!" he screamed back. "Oh, wait. What exactly did I interrupt?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I hit him square in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up," I muttered. "So, what was so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Lily and company are wondering if we wanted to all meet in the common room to play truth or dare, or spin the bottle or something and get to know everybody. Oh, and I'm bringing Firewhiskey!"

"And Lily suggested this?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, Lily didn't. Okay, so maybe she isn't exactly sure what's going on, but Alice and Jayne and me and Frank and Remus think it's a good idea!" he protested. I grinned.

"Sure. Especially spin the bottle."

"That's my boy." We stood and left walking down to the inhabited common room. Lily was sitting on one of the red and gold pillows on the floor talking to Alice. Frank was sitting on one of the sofas, talking geek to Remus who was thoroughly enjoying himself. Peter was sitting staring off into space sitting by the fireplace, and Jayne was bouncing towards Sirius. Lily glanced up and for a breathless second green eyes met my hazel ones before she scowled and turned away. I smiled. She was _so_ in love with me. Sirius attached Jayne to his hip and walked over to where the center of the room where people were mostly gathered. I followed diligently like a little puppy, and sat down in the circle that was forming. Lily looked across the circle and scowled at me.

"What are we doing?" she asked, being the only one that was completely clueless.

"Oh, nothing much. Talking, getting acquainted, playing truth or dare," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"What? I'm not playing truth or dare with you guys!" Lily screamed.

"Too bad Lilykins!" Sirius pulled out his wand, but before he could rope Lily, Alice and Jayne had grabbed her arms to keep her down. Sirius smiled and pulled out a bottle of veritaserum.

"Sirius! You aren't allowed to have that! And if I follow my Head Duties then I should confiscate that! And so should you, Remus!" Lily yelled.

"Come on Lils! I promise we won't tell anyone anything we find out! Even your deepest darkest secret! That you are really madly in love with James!" Sirius promised.

"Sirius Black! I'm not madly in love with Potter!" she scolded him and I felt slightly disappointed. Why? I already knew what she thought about me.

"Sirius, just start the game. We'll make her play," Alice said.

"Okay. Remus. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Remus said confidently. Of course he would pick dare. It's not like he could just tell everyone, 'hey, I'm a werewolf!'

"Okay-dokay! Uh, I dare you to…tell the entire Great Hall that you love Snivellus. Tomorrow at breakfast." Remus scowled at him.

"Fine. Uh, Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Truth. I don't wanna be dared to do something weird and humiliating."

"Well you know Lilykins, sometimes the truth is more embarrassing than the dare would have been. Okay, here's my question: Have you ever fantasized about kissing James?" he asked, not knowing about Sirius' plan to get James and Lily together. Lily scowled at him.

"Nnnnnh! Nhhhh! Argh! I can't say it! Why can't I say it?" Lily screeched.

"Lilykins, you drank some of the veritaserum. The truth potion. You aren't allowed to lie!" Sirius crowed gleefully.

"Aghh! Why did I agree to this? Yes! I have fantasized about snogging James bloody Potter!" Lily screamed. "Happy now?" She stood up and stormed out of the room to her own bedroom. I stood quietly.

"I'll see if I can calm her down," I said as I left to find Lily. Sirius smiled encouragingly at me.

"Don screw it up, mate," he told me. "You probably won't get this chance again." I nodded and left.

"Lily?" I called quietly. When she didn't respond, I walked down the hall, and saw three dark wood doors. At the end of the hall was one that was decorated like Remus', so I figured it must be Lily's. I walked down to it and knocked.

"Lily? Are you okay?" I heard something thump against the door.

"What do you bloody want Potter? I'm not going out with you!" she yelled at me. I sighed.

"I wasn't going to ask you out. I wanted to know if you were okay. Is it so hard to believe that I care about your feelings?" I turned to leave, but stopped when I heard the door open.

"Thank you, James," she whispered. I turned around and saw that she was blushing. I smiled at her.

"Er, about what happened in the common room…" she trailed off. I raised my eyebrow.

"I just don't know why I said that," she tried to explain.

"Apparently it was the truth," I smirked. She blushed harder and shook her head vigorously, bright red hair flying in her face.

"NO! I mean, I just…I don't know. I guess you know now that I have thought about kissing you. But it was a long time ago!" I smiled again.

"I'm sure it was. Probably about five whole minutes ago!" I grinned and took a step forwards. "Your hair is beautiful. The moon is shining on it just right. You look like an angel, a beautiful angel with a halo of fire," I murmured as I kept taking steps towards her. She didn't move back, in fact, she didn't look like she could move at all.

"James-" she started to protest, but shut up as I pressed my lips softly against hers. She didn't move away in disgust, in fact she actually kissed me back! She snaked her arms up and wrapped them around my neck, pulling my face down closer to hers. When she finally decided that breathing was a necessity of life, she pulled back and sighed.

"So, was that as good as you fantasized?" I smirked.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't get a good enough taste," she teased back. "Though it was adequate."

"Adequate? James Potter is better than just 'adequate'!" I informed her, pushing her back against a wall and kissing her again. Oh god, she was driving me insane! She was so intoxicating, I needed her, and I realized that now that I almost had her, I couldn't let her go.

* * *

**A/N: **So? What did you guyses think? Did Lily start to love him too fast? Should I have her fall for some new student? Give me ideas people! Oh, and thanks to "Gilligan" and "luv-icecream-hyper" for reviewing! Thankyou! Reviews make my day! Oh, and to my betas, if you're reading this, I'm sorry I didn't send it off to you first, but I really wanted to publish it!


	5. Skipping Class with James, Oh Shit

_Lily_

Why oh _why _did I kiss James? I couldn't believe it. I turned over in bed again and stared at the other wall. The walls in this room were really amazing. It was like the ceiling in the Great Hall that reflected the weather, these walls reflected my thoughts and mood. Right now they were spinning around and around in a black hole, and boys with messy black hair kept popping up. I groaned and smashed my face into my pillow. Uggg! Bloody Potter won't leave my thoughts alone! He keeps molesting them! Stupid James and his stupid hair, stupid friends, stupid caring about me, stupid eyes, stupid kiss, stupid everything! I _hate_ him! Stupid James bloody Potter! And with those thoughts, I fell asleep. Three guesses who and what I dreamt about, the first two don't count. If you guessed James bloody Potter, then you win a cookie!

"Lily? Are you okay? You haven't been yourself today," Alice commented as she watched me almost fall asleep at breakfast again. "Why are you so tired?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. Excitement, you know." I felt horrible about lying to Alice about the real reason that I was tired, but I couldn't really with that reason sitting right across from me. That would be kind of awkward. 'Hey Alice, I'm really tired because I couldn't sleep 'cause I was thinking about how wonderful it felt when James kissed me last night.' Then he would smirk and make some crude comment about sex, then I would get mad and hex him and I wouldn't get in trouble because James refuses to tell the truth when I hex him. Even thought the teachers know I did it, they can't prove it.

"Lily? Um, you're kind of staring at James. Dreamily." Jayne's voice shook me out of my half sleep. I looked up guiltily and saw that everyone was staring at me. I blushed bright red and looked back down into my waffles and began eating furiously. I looked back up and everyone was still staring at me.

"What?" I snapped angrily. James shook his head like he was clearing it, then started eating again. Everyone took that as their cue to start eating again. I scowled down at my food. I hate James.

"So, what classes do you guys have?" Sirius asked, trying to break the awkward silence that ensued.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures first, then Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Double Potions, Study Hall, History of Magic, Charms and finish with dinner!" Alice said.

"Really? Cool! We have eight classes together!" Frank exclaimed.

"Ooohhh! Which ones?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Double Potions, History of Magic, Charms and dinner." Alice smiled.

"Of course we have lunch and dinner together silly!"

"What's your schedule, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Uh," Potter looked at a piece of parchment. "Double Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, Lunch, History of Magic, Potions, Study Hall, Charms and dinner." I gaped at him.

"Uh, Lily?" Jayne poked my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I have every single class with him. How will I live?" I wailed. "Why me?" I looked up at the ceiling. "I was a good girl! I followed the rules! Why me?" Everyone looked amused.

"Lily, it's not that big of a deal," Alice said.

"It's different for you," I protested. "You like Frank. You guys are friends." Alice turned pink and Frank looked down and twisted his napkin in his lap.

"Oh stop dancing around it and just ask her out already!" Sirius ordered. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast.

"Off to Transfiguration," I muttered as I swung my bag onto my shoulder. We all left to go our separate ways, but Potter fell in step beside me.

"Are you angry about last night?" he asked after we had walked for a while in silence.

"Not angry exactly, just…confused. And feeling like I never want to think about it again," I replied honestly. "Or I could just lie and tell you that you're all I can think about." Which wasn't exactly a lie. His face fell a little. We reached the Transfiguration room. He bowed ridiculously deep and opened the door for me.

"My Lady." He swept off an imaginary hat.

"Potter, I don't care what fantasies you and Evan indulge in, just don't in my classroom," Professor McGonagall swept into the room. I blushed and Potter straightened from his bow.

"Sorry Professor, I was just trying to show Lily here that chivalry is not dead."

"Front of the room, Potter. Next time it's detention." He walked up and took a seat next to Severus Snape.

"Hey, Snivelly. How's it going? I see the snakes came out. Pity."

"Potter! Sit over here by someone who won't talk to you where you won't interrupt my class." He sighed dramatically and walked over to sit next to me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"There are some witches and wizards who have chosen to study hard, and learn the ability to change their form. Yes, we are starting the year with animagi." Professor McGonagall quickly transformed into a cat. She walked around the room, purring as some of the girls scratched her head. She stopped in front of Potter, and changed back to human form.

"I notice you aren't paying attention Potter. Why don't you tell us on average how many years it takes the average witch or wizard to learn to become an animagus."

"It depends on the animal they're trying to turn into. On average it takes two to three years," he said coolly. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Fifteen points to Griffindoor. I'm impressed Potter." He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Professor. You're too kind." I rolled my eyes at him again. The Professor started talking again and I set my brain to remember so that I could go though the lesson again later that night. During my second year here, I had figured out how to "set" my brain to do things without me telling it to. So I could not pay attention in class, while my subconscious was recording every detail. I wasn't really interested because I had already studied animagi while I was still in year three. I got interested when I started noticing that once a month, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all had scratches and bruises. All appeared over a full mooned night. So I had suspected that one of them was a werewolf for quite a long time now.

The morning dragged on and on, through Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts and finally to lunch.

"So, how has your day been so far, Lily?" Jayne asked me over Chinese food.

"Okay I guess. It was pretty boring. Uhhgg, and I'll have to think about them again tonight to actually pay attention."

"Well if you paid attention in class, you wouldn't have to do lessons twice," Alice commented.

"What, you don't pay attention in class?" Sirius asked. "How do you get such great grades then?"

"I've trained my mind to basically record everything the teacher says, so if I don't feel like paying attention, I'll just go over it in my head again later."

"Ahhh. Devious," James commented. "Like me! Well, no, I am 'dashing', not 'devious'. Lets find all the 'd' words that describe me! There's dashing, daring.."

"Demonic."

"Derailed."

"A Drag-Queen."

"How am I a drag-queen?" he yelled at me.

"Your hair is too long and you have a feminine figure."

"Actually I'm wiry and in fact girls go mad for it. Not that I have to tell you that."

"Ooohhhhh! What did Lily and James do during Care of Magical Creatures?" Sirius said in a corny announcer's voice.

"We planned ways to get rid of you, flea bag!" James informed him.

"Hey! I'm very hygienic! And my hair is very nice right now. Quite beautiful in fact. It's all shiny and smooth. I love my hair."

"Stop being a girl, Sirius," I ordered.

"I wonder why we chose Care of Magical Creatures to get rid of you," James smirked.

"Hey! Prongs! Did you tell?"

"Tell what?" Jayne asked.

"Uh, looks like you're gonna have to tell, Padfoot!"

"Wait, does this have something to do with you're weird nicknames?" Frank asked. James sighed and looked at Remus, who shook his head.

"Just drop it," I said. "I have a really bad headache and you guy aren't making it any better." Slowly they calmed down and resumed eating. Remus shot me a grateful look which I shrugged off. Why was it so hard for people to believe that I liked to help them? The rest of the meal passed drama-free, and soon we were all headed to our next classes, mine and James' being History of Magic.

"Ugghhh!" I moaned.

"What's wrong, Lilykins?" James asked, not sounding completely interested.

"Well, first off you called me Lilykins. Secondly, we have History of Magic now!"

"Let's skip, then." He sounded slightly bored, and slightly excited too.

"James!" I was shocked out of calling him by his last name. "It's the first day of classes!" I protested.

"Come on Lily, bend the rules a little," he whispered as he moved closer to me. I could feel his breath on my neck. My mind was clouding up, it was starting to shut itself down. That was the one thing I couldn't control about my mind, if I experienced totally new things, it would shut down. He grabbed my arm, pulling me over to a niche in the wall. I pulled free.

"James don't..." I said, barley even whispering. I felt my resistance fluttering, teasing me as it floated away. I tried again. "James, it's the first day of classes...I can't..."

"Shhh," he whispered as he pulled me completely into the shadows. He reached around in the shadows behind a gargoyle for a few seconds, then he pulled out a silvery, shimmering piece of cloth.

"What is that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Invisibility cloak," he muttered as he swung it over both of us.

"_You_ have an invisibility cloak?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. And it's no good if you're shouting it to the world."

"Oh, sorry." I pulled out my wand and put a silencing charm on us.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Silencing charm," I said as we walked awkwardly to who knows where.

"Without speaking?"

"It is helpful to know how to do a silencing charm _silently_, Potter," I replied slightly coldly.

"Me-ow!"

"Oh shut up! Where are we going anyway?" Ah, it seems my brain has returned, but thoughtfully hasn't altered me from my current course, which is under an invisibility cloak with James Potter. Oh god kill me now.

"If you must know-"

"Which I must," I cut in.

"I won't tell you until we're there." I raised my wand at him. "Lilykins, Lilykins. Don't you know better than to threaten me? I'm James Potter! There's no way you can hex me before I can take your wand from you."

"Watch me!" I hissed. I thought quickly, a levitating charm would lift him and the cloak, I really didn't want to kill him, so I went with plan C, my own little made up spell. "Corpus-"

He snatched my wand out of my hand. "Gotcha! I win!" I scowled at him.

"Cheater!"

"How did I cheat?"

"You're James bloody Potter! Of course you cheated!"

"Oh, wow. I have a really cool middle name!"

"Ugghhh!" I growled in frustration.

"By the way, what was that little spell of yours going to do anyway?"

"It's like _Petrificus Totallus,_ but the person doesn't fall over and get a nasty bruise."

"Aww! You cared that I didn't get a nasty bruise! I feel so loved!"

"No, I just didn't want you to fall over, pull the cloak off me and get us both caught."

"Sure you did." He eyed me skeptically. I shoved him and we started walking again.

"Can I have my wand back now?" I demanded as we stopped in front of a statue of a one-eyed witch.

"Right when it's about to get fun? No way, Lilykins!" He pulled out his own wand, a beautiful length of black wood. I noticed something sparkling at the end, but his hand covered it as he tapped the empty eye socket three times, then muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, the huge statue began to slide to the side, revealing a door sized hole in the wall.

"Oh my god, James. You skip class to go to Hogsmead?"

"How do you know it ends up in Hogsmead?" James asked, his face betraying shock.

"The house elves know everything," I smirked. He shrugged and ushered me inside, tapping the wall three times and muttering something again. The statue slid back into place, bathing us in suffocating blackness.


	6. Keeping Lily From Her Beloved Books

A/N: Yeah, I'm just on a roll with this story. Now that I've said that it's been jinxed. So please review to reverse the evil jinx! I need 427 reviews per chapter to reverse it! Mwahahahaha!! Anyway, this chapter is a little (okay, a lot) shorter than last chapter, so I'M SORRY!

* * *

_James_

"Potter?" she called out, unable to keep some of my fear from seeping into her voice. "Potter where the hell are you?" she tried and failed at sounding threatening.

"I'm right here, Lily." I grabbed a hold of her hand, intertwining her fingers in mine. I raised our joined hands, and took a hesitant step forwards. "You won't have to be alone again." I placed her hand on my shoulder, mine now free to wrap around her waist. I took a step back, forcing her to take one too. I stepped again, she was soon met with rough stone at her back.

"James, don't…" she tried, already sounding breathless. I persisted. It was now or never.

"Haven't you ever wanted to break the rules?" I asked, so close I was sure she could feel my breath on her cheek.

"No…" she breathed. I felt her breath caress my cheek, brushing it like butterfly wings.

"Lily," I whispered. I rolled her name around in my mouth, savoring it. "Come on, Lily. Never?" She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly in submission. I removed my hand from her waist, and she grabbed me by my neck with both arms to hold herself up. I placed both arms on the wall beside her head, forming a prison, a steel cage. I pulled my head back, far enough to look at her. Her normally tidy red hair was helter skelter around her face, making her milky white skin contrast sharply. I leaned my head down until I could have kissed her collarbone, and inhaled deeply. I could tell from her surprised gasp that she couldn't see at all. My eyes adjusted to darkness very well, a fact most people were not aware of. I moved up to kiss her lips, brushing her jaw with a feather light touch, at which she inhaled sharply. I pressed her lips to mine softly, very gently. I was going to do this right. No shortcuts. I felt my will cave as I felt her kissing back. I felt her eyelashes brush my cheek, and her fiery hair tickled my face. She caressed my cheek with one hand, the other tangling itself in my hair. I removed one hand from the wall beside her head and stroked her hair, feeling how soft it was. Suddenly she pushed herself off the wall and onto me, slamming into me hard enough to knock me back a step. But the feeling of her body pressed up against mine made me lose my mind to primal instinct. (Yes, primal instinct. I'm a hormonal teenage guy! What do you want from me?) I slammed her up against the wall, pinning her body with mine, kissing her roughly. I felt sparks tingle from everywhere our bodies touched, which was practically everywhere. Her hands twisted and knotted themselves in my hair, mashing my face to hers even more. I leaned down and kissed the spot where her neck met her collarbone, making her moan softly. I trailed kisses up her neck, nipping and licking. She laughed softly.

"You're acting like a dog, James." That broke me out of my trance.

"I, madam, am no dog! That's Sirius." She giggled again, then stopped suddenly.

"Oh my god what time is it?" she demanded breathlessly. "I can't believe I did that. I must be out of my mind!" She started pacing back and forth.

"Lily!" I grabbed her arm to stop her from wearing out the floor. "Lily calm down! It's only been 30 minutes since History of Magic started, 45 tops."

"45 minutes?!" she screeched. "I can't believe I did this! I'm an idiot! Why did I do that? Stupid!" she knocked her head against the wall.

"Well, since we missed Professor Binns' riveting class, shall we go to Hogsmead?"

"NO! James, we have to go to class now!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself, Lily Evans," I warned.

"Of course I didn't! You-you! Agghhhh! I hate you, James Potter!" With that she stormed over to where she must have thought the statue of the witch was, but she was going towards a wall. She tried a spell on it, but nothing happened.

"Potter, let me out of here, before I hex you into the middle of next week!"

"Of course, my dear Lilykins! Right this way!" I grinned deviously as I swooped down and picked her up bridal style, prohibiting the movement of her wand arm. I knew I was going to regret it later, but she was so close to me, I couldn't not pick her up like that and lead her off to Hogsmead.

"Put me down you arrogant, bullying toe-rag!" she screamed at me as we walked down the tunnel. "Potter, if you don't let me go to Potions _right now_ you will be experiencing a hell of a lot of pain in areas that make it _very _hard to ride a broomstick!"

"Why so eager to get to Potions, Lily? You were perfectly happy to miss History of Magic, it's not like Potions is any more interesting." She blushed lightly and looked down.

"I-I told Sev I'd help him with the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework if he would help me with Potions." I set her down quickly, pushing her up against the wall again, holding her at arms length, pinning her shoulders with his hands.

"You're helping _Snivelly_?" I asked, completely shocked. She nodded.

"We're friends, James. I help my friends." She raised her arm, raising her wand.

"Don't point that thing at me!" I screeched. She laughed.

"I'm not…yet," she muttered the last word. "Lumos." The end of her wand started glowing, and soon it resembled one of those muggle contraptions called a _light flash _or something. Hmmm, I'd have to ask Remus about that later. Lily pointed her wand down either end of the tunnel.

"Potter!" she snapped. "Can you tell me why the way we came in is nowhere in sight?" I shrugged.

"It's closer to Hogsmead than it is back to Hogwarts now." She gaped at me, her face started to turn red.

"You-I-you! James Potter why can't you ever just do something nice? Like HELP ME GET BACK TO HOGWARTS!" she screamed at me.

"How about I do something nice and but you a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" I smiled charmingly.

"If I told you I would go to Hogsmead some other time, like say, WHEN WE'RE ALLOWED, would you help me find my way back to class?" I grinned.

"Of course, my dear Lilykins! Right this way!" I offered my arm, which she promptly refused. I shrugged and started walking back towards Hogwarts. (You guys thought I was going to take her to the Three Broomsticks, didn't you? I almost did. But I am a perfect gentleman. **snort snort**) We walked in eerie silence until I located the end of the tunnel that came out in Hogwarts.

"Ummm…" I coughed embarrassedly. "Lily, could you not watch what I'm about to do?"

"Is it illegal?" she asked.

"No."

"If I don't look, will we get out of here faster?"

"Definitely."

"Okay then!" she smiled and turned around. I glanced at her once more and pulled the Marauders Map out of my pocket. I muttered a muffling spell then started on the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Immediately the map was covered in ink with waving banners and moving feet. I unfolded the complicated map, finding Lily's and my feet quickly. I looked down the hallways and everywhere too near the statue. There was no one in sight. "Mischief managed." I folded the map up and muttered the spell for the witch statue, which was actually the same for the map. "Okay, Lily. Turn around now." She turned and sighed happily, slipping through the small crack I allowed. I heard her mutter a disillusionment charm and dart off to…somewhere. Wherever it was geeks went. I pulled the invisibility cloak over my head and moved the statue back. All in all, it had been a very successful day.


End file.
